


【日狛】abnormality（反常）

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 說來ab-這個字首表示『離開；分離』※日向未來機構人員X病患狛枝※主要護理師：罪木，日向要求代勞的。※跳很多腦補片段，總之以下總結。微ABO設定的
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	【日狛】abnormality（反常）

【日狛】abnormality（反常）

說來ab-這個字首表示『離開；分離』  
※日向未來機構人員X病患狛枝  
※主要護理師：罪木，日向要求代勞的。  
※跳很多腦補片段，總之以下總結。

″那麼就從我誕生到這個世界上的瞬間開始說起吧！″

「你還記得哦……」

\---------------

髮絲凌亂如雪，狛枝冒著強勁的暴風雪走出家門，室外的低溫凍著自己氣管有些疼，仿佛有雪花卡在裡頭似的，低聲的清著嗓子，隨之吐出幽魂般的稀薄氣息，朦朧朧的遮蔽了自己的視線，整個世界，陷入一片純白，與那時相異著。

肩頭積累厚厚的雪層與髮絲交融在一塊，眼睛刺得一層薄薄的嫣紅，會許在這樣下去自己會死吧，意識糢糊，狂雪之下，街景異常的閃現著………。

一時間世界停止移動，沉重的腦袋陷入純白之中，微涼的觸著自己的臉側，皮表層漸漸失去感覺，虧如此狛枝腦袋才稍稍降下溫度。

『這樣就好了……』  
眼皮越發沉重，世界漸漸地糢糊不清，說來自己應該沒有迷戀的對這個世界，但是總有點放不太下。

「喂………」  
失去意識之前，遠方傳來的呼聲，只是很快的在呼嘯的風雪之中消逝，直到自己昏厥之後，雪花包容的聲音才緩緩地吐出那人的聲音。

「………狛枝」

\---------------

「凪……！」

「凪斗很適合你哦」  
「唔…可是脖子好緊」  
「但是很好看呢，爸爸也會很高興的哦，凪斗是個小紳士了呢」  
那人淺笑著，對於女人的誇獎狛枝還是忍不住抱怨自己的不適，雖然不至於呼吸受阻，但是小巧的領結壓迫著頸部四周給人一種難受的感覺對於自己著實有點無法接受，不過既然媽媽說了那就如此吧。

瞇著眼，狛枝無奈調適著自己領結的角度，隨後給媽媽帶了出去。

說來今天是難得的好日子，應該說少見的出門時可以如此打扮，換作平常媽媽總是很焦急，總是用一條大毯子把自己包裹起來等候著救護車的帶來，那之後不久忙碌的爸爸也會在自己朦朧時出現在純白的背景之中，大手輕撫著自己。

大概是如此，自己對於白色總是有著美好的記憶。

與那暗紅強烈的對比著。沉下臉，狛枝也有點不大明白自己為什麼又想到那回事上，對了自己應該醒來的，近乎瘋狂的笑著，喘不過氣的同時狛枝發覺自己不知道何時淚水浸濕了自己，抬手抹去淚水，吸了吸鼻子，即使這是真實的自己也希望能夠醒來，況且這事也已經過去了，努力說服自己。

眼皮異常的沉重，努力過一陣子後，狛枝才勉強能撐起一點縫隙看看世界，如同小時候給父母關心一般，悄咪咪的看著。

金屬輕輕敲擊的聲音，一旁沉溺在光芒之中的男人背向著自己，一面還自言自語的，不…是在跟我說話嗎？

「再稍微等等哦、這邊是最後一針囉…」  
轉過身來，狛枝對於那人的存在感到害怕，不過不是來自他本人，而是他手上的東西。

本來還想裝寐會的，看到那東西狛枝絲毫冷靜不了，倒抽口氣，左手不自覺的發冷，好一會自己才察覺不對勁，猛地抬起頭，瞬間地動作讓暈眩感隨之襲來，無力的跌回蓬鬆的枕頭間。

「不要……」低下頭，狛枝無力的望著左下方靠近自己的針頭。

「好、我們先不要…不要激動，等等我」

—被細心照料好的狛枝，情況好轉後，還是會偶爾發夢想起那時的事，一直在療養院裡，這情況對於其他人而言也是正常的，只是日向君一直在自己身邊，久而久之成了依賴。  
在雪中昏倒的時候其實過了好一會才被日向找到，用神座醫生的話來說就是他很幸運，沒失溫，也不用截肢（本來想讓枝凍傷截肢的）。  
雖然很想多搞點設定，不過太繁瑣了，基本上感覺狛枝從本來的好感變調成病態，是有點類似不安心，因為對方是Alpha對於另一方而言都是唯一的存在，對於O而言近乎快是全世界，雖然是B的自己不是如此，但是精神上的依賴讓自己無法放任日向君。

以上，總之重點開始就是不安的狛枝用了特殊道具讓A對自己有發●（採用動物的常理，公貓是受母貓影響），才接上剛剛的名字失常，主要是對於工作上離開狛枝一段時間後歸程，其實日向君有邀請狛枝同行的，只是懼怕乘坐飛機他才沒去，又擔心回來的日向出事。

—始

「我……回來了」

日向有些無奈，一進大門，自己便給守衛攔截下來，大致上就是埋怨自己的太太完全沒怎麼願意幫名為日向創的人收東西鬧著彆扭。

不過當自己疲憊的想開家門時，插入的鎖頭竟然是沒有上鎖的。

「狛枝……？」

愣愣地往臥房走去，一路上正套房內黑壓壓一片，絲毫沒有人跡的模樣，讓日向不禁感到害怕，畢竟兩人相遇的最初就是在找對方，雖然外頭沒像那時漫天飛舞的大雪，不過溫度還是極低，任由自家戀人跑丟在外頭的話，會發生什麼事……。

吞嚥著唾沫，日向只祈禱對方能安穩的在床上熟睡。

推開臥房，日向的期望落了空，房內齊整得跟外頭沒什麼差異，正當自己開始感到驚慌時，一旁浴室的門被對方打開，一瞬間日向都覺得自己差點心臟病發暈了過去。

「啊…」  
不禁發自內心深處的驚呼了聲，對方從淋浴間蒸騰著熱氣踱步出來，包著浴巾肩頭被熱氣染上紅暈，水珠凝於髮尾緩慢地滴落，換作往常看見下班的日向，狛枝是會上去招呼對方的，但是如今似乎是對於許久未歸的主人一樣，狛枝冷冷地看著對方一眼後，徑自走向床緣坐下擦起頭髮。

「那個啊……」  
「？」  
搓揉著自己的頭髮，狛枝順著音緣擺頭。  
「算了…」  
無力地道，日向攬著狛枝的頸子趴上床鋪。  
「喂…我頭髮還濕的啊…而且日向…君？」  
「嗯……」含糊地應著，其實也沒差，只是好累………。

「吶啊……」  
乾淨的聲音，深深地從意識裡在呼喚著自己，『狛枝…』下意識的想回應他，但是心有餘而力著實不足，抬手自己隱隱地觸及一寒涼的物體，伴隨著那聲輕笑，日向朦朧地醒了一半。

「唔……」  
對方寒涼體溫蹭著自己的那處。  
「狛枝……？哈…」粗喘著，自己的身體從來沒如此的難受過，某處傳遞來的溫熱在身體漫延，流淌在體內延燒著，唯有與身上人相觸的地，勉強獲得舒緩，挺著腰，日向從彼此間的縫隙蹭著對方的雙臀。

「日向君…」  
帶著笑意，狛枝道，其實這玩意兒自己備用好久了，只是一直不著機會弄而已，基本上就像春藥似的，只是用在Alpha身上更加強烈，對方這滾燙的體溫，光是剛剛幫助他站起來時，熱呼呼的感覺自己都覺得手心要被他燙傷，更別說自己細緻不常觸碰的那處，彼此相抵著的那瞬，狛枝都覺得自己這不怎麼有反應的身體，隨著對方熱情起來。

雙腿開著，拉開彼此的距離，左手沿著臀瓣分開臀縫，自己的視線什麼也看不見，但從對方的視線間狛枝窺探到底頭的慾望，撐起右腳，用大腿的內側細細蹭著對方的性器。

精前液順著腿跟流下，溫熱的沾在囊袋上。  
「哈哈……唔……啊」傾下身，敞開的淺藍絲質睡衣垂落在男人身側，隨著動作未能伏貼的露出胸前的櫻紅，帶著一抹昏暗不清，卻隱隱地勾出肌紋，隨著對方的視線注視，身後的左手淺淺地沒入自己。

「狛枝…放開我」扭著身體，日向勉強晃著自己的下身擦過對方柔軟的囊袋以及半勃著的性器的柱身，駐留在對方的會陰，前端繞著對方蹭著，未曾觸及的那處如新生嬰孩般柔嫩，卻又異常敏感，但當自己滾燙的頭端蹭過時自己總渴求得更多的緊迫而哀求著。

抿著嘴，狛枝對於這樣的撫弄同樣的感到誘惑，但是自己不該如此被對方說服，刻意的抬起身體逃避對方的觸碰，向前爬去。

扯開胸前的睡衣，一片乳白的胸膛映著臥房內不清晰的夜燈，顯得暗色點的梅紅乳首隨著右手撫落挺立，粗喘著，指節沒入更多些，在觸及體內時，性器彈動著更加脹大了些，低垂著隨著狛枝的動作偶然會摩過對方的下腹。

狛枝的喘聲從上頭籠罩著自己，細白的頸子就在眼前，低下頭，是那身乳白的身驅以及那男性器象徵，順著視覺的刺激，本就灼熱的下身加重了脹痛的感覺。

「唔………嗯」  
抬起頸子，日向攀著床頭的欄杆挺起上身，順著對方的鎖骨吻上，舌葉刮繞著對方明顯的凸紋，落到了喉結，張口輕含著，一時間不適的感覺讓狛枝呼吸一滯。

「呃啊……」  
癱下身，彼此相互依著，狛枝滑出自己的指節，瞬間身後一陣空虛得縮了縮，擠弄出些許的腸液滴落在對方的下腹。

吸吮了好一會，頸側沾裹上一層日向的水光，對方才是膩了鬆口。

「狛枝夠了吧……」抬高下巴湊往對方耳畔，慾望下乾啞的嗓音低低地吹拂著氣息，紊亂得有些不清，但恰好能叫狛枝聽清楚。

「這樣啊……那…」  
說著，狛枝絲毫沒想放開日向的意思，只是從對方身上下來離開。

放入自己的指尖還可以，不過要是後續要放入那東西，自己還少了一件事。

果然頂著那東西走有些難受，充滿血液顯得有些沉重的器官在行走間輕晃著，劃過空氣時明顯的感覺讓自己不住喘出聲，不大的房內走起來也顯得有些遙遠。

回到床緣。

日向期待的模樣，讓人不禁莞爾，可惜並非對方所期望的那樣。

自顧地趴上一旁，傾倒手上的潤滑液，伸往後頭，比起剛剛的兩指，在液體的助力下狛枝硬是塞入三指翻攪著自己，靜默的臥房除了身後與黏膜翻攪的水聲就是一旁那人低沉的氣息。

從自己枕著的手臂縫隙瞇起眼瞧，對方狹長地眼眸瞇著，日向側著頭看著自己的動靜，熱汗從對方臉側滑落，暈染床單，忽然地注意到狛枝的目光，日向不再開口，翻過了身。

「好過分……」自顧地滿足自己。

雙手雖然還離不開，但下半身還是自由的，狛枝的位置也是自己翻個身能夠觸及的，脹熱的陰莖貼著對方薄涼的肌膚，一瞬間難受舒緩了不少。  
「啊啊……」日向難以自已的愉悅嘆息著。

貪戀的多蹭幾下，帶著體溫灼熱的液體殘留在對方光滑的腿側上，日向是想翻過身去抵著那人的臀縫的，但是距離上還是差了些，不滿的低下頭，恰好落在對方肩頭的狠狠落下齒齦。  
「唔…嘶痛！」反倒是狛枝吃痛翻過身推了把日向，按著對方胸膛的手，擦過上頭泌出的汗液，手心微濕得覆上對方的灼熱。

「哈啊…狛枝…等…唔……哈啊…」  
捏成拳頭的手側貫入對方的性器，幾次的擼動下，滾燙的血管猛地彈動著，順得滑到繫帶後，飽脹的龜頭輕顫著，跳動著的血管在狛枝手掌間，一股股濁液隨之淡出，灑落間沿著狛枝的拇指流淌而下。

食指擦過殘有濁白的鈴口，狛枝收起自己的手緩慢地攤開來，指尖牽起對方的濃稠。

「日向君憋好久？」玩弄著自己的指節，體液便緩緩地液化滴落，湊往自己嘴邊，舌尖探出舔了口，但隨著一聲低笑。

「說什麼啊…本來就不是去玩的啊……」天天忙得很，連電話都沒法好好的打給狛枝，更何況這傢伙還鬧著莫名的脾氣，自己著實摸不透他。  
「………也是呢」淡淡地說。狛枝沒反駁對方，他其實也知道對方是去忙碌的，但是一想到對方離自己遠去就擔心會有壞事，陷入焦慮，反過來想對方待在自己身邊會更安全嗎？

努力想著那種是好，自己便以恐懼拒絕了對方，要是再發生那事怎麼辦，死裡逃生對自己在尋常不過了，但要是再一次失去………。

關黑了客廳，緊緊盯著航班的資訊幾乎成了這幾個禮拜自己的日常，恍惚睡去後，才驚慌的翻開手機查看新聞，深怕自己失去對方，卻什麼也沒法做到，這也是為何臥房齊整的幾乎沒有人似的，客廳平常也是得迎接客人所以也得收拾一番的，作為擅長打理的傢伙這點小事自己還可以的。

…………………  
很多事自己的舉動是思考了很多，但是果然還是在釐清時感到些害怕，並非對事，只是對於人的遊走，自己有時的看法並非能對人透澈的如此之深，雖然給日向罵也是不錯的，但是果然還是想對方能一直開心的在自己身旁。

思緒牽著狛枝，一時間也忘了身前的另一人，湊上自己額頭，日向頂著狛枝抬頭，相互吻著。

「那個啊…我是不知道你又打什麼主意…但是啊做你喜歡的事就好…不是對我下藥了嗎…好好的玩玩它吧」  
「哈哈…被發現了啊、那……繼續吧」

往日向身上挨近，狛枝抬起右腿勾著對方，明明才去過一次的性器依然硬挺得很，幾次嘗試的摸過自己濕嫩的穴口，始終找不到著力點挺入，他的主人喘著，滾燙熱浪撫著粉白柔順的髮絲，日向低下頭，湊上對方的頸側，細碎的鬢髮擾著自己鼻間發癢，埋入後日向張開嘴，雖然不若O有暫時標記的特性，出於本能，日向還是希望對方屬於自己，同對方也努力叫自己侵入一樣，狛枝握住日向在自己身下一次次錯過的灼熱，對準自己。

抿咬著唇，狛枝一滯，隨著性器破入穴口，日向張口咬住後頸一側。

「唔……」瞥了眼對方，狛枝吃痛的嘆著，日向挺直腰幹，密合對方的腿跟，隨著性器被穴口吞沒，日向鼻息沉沉喘了聲，加深了嘴上的力道，一股鐵鏽隨著湧起的液體充斥自己口中，順著齒間漫開來。

「狛枝……動動它……」  
嚐到血腥，對於這股氣味，日向著實覺得是種誘惑，雖然不是出自狛枝身上的信息素，但這股鐵鏽味確實在自己身上起了作用，深埋在腸壁裡的性器不自覺的跳動著，離開那後頸，日向垂下目光，無法擁抱對方的說著，下身不安分的抽動著，卻因為受到鉗制沒法順利。

「唔……什麼？」淺淺地牽扯著腸壁，身上身下的疼讓狛枝有些無法清楚對方的意思。

放開他是個選擇，但是要是這時候隨日向來，或許被圈起的腰肢會被勒出紅痕，所以狛枝沒想放出著野獸，只是往對方身下靠去，一番調整後，日向也稍微扭開那繫在床頭兩側被旋成一股的束縛帶，若有的彈性不至在自己手上勒出血痕卻又能適當的阻礙自己。

成貓般叼著狛枝滲血的頸後，日向輕舔著，與上身的動作相異的下身猛地抽動著，毫無規則的扯動著，深入淺出的蹭著敏感，再一次頂弄到一處，讓狛枝不自覺的發出黏膩的喊聲，高挺著臀貼合自己的下腹扭著，雙方便一次次朝那處頂著。

擰著床單，本來趴在床上的，但是隨著對方粗暴的動作，跟性器與床單的磨蹭讓自己無法承受，狛枝緩緩地起身，然而沒等狛枝說完話，起身的同時日向順勢滑入更深處，促使狛枝坐上對方的腿跟，貫入的性器讓自己語調近乎被擊潰。

「日…日向………唔……咿———」

程序模擬結束。

Alpha 日向創以及Beta 狛枝凪斗相性良好。

從艙內緩慢起身，那人與模擬是有些許不同，雖說模擬前隱約見到過對方，但是相異的瞳色如今看起來還是有些奇怪……。

「那個……日向創君？」  
「啊……走吧」

【後記】  
是清醒後那異色瞳的日向創，大概設定上是本身是平凡的Beta日向，後續通過手段轉成Alpha之後配對模擬Beta狛枝。


End file.
